In The End
by L-Monty
Summary: This is my first ever songfic. It's Based on the song By Linkin Park. Read and Review, no flammers Rated T for fighting and death and explosions


Author's note: I'm not a Drakken/Shego hater, but this would seem perfect for this song fic, please don't flame me.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Kim Possible, nor the song "In The End" by Linkin Park.

In The End

Kim and Ron were Inside an elevator going to the top floor. Kim's communicator was beeping

"Yeah Wade?"

"I have a video message from Drakken."

Just then Dr. Drakken shown up on her communicator.

"Kim Possible, this is the last time you foiled my plans! when you arrive I'll make sure that you are done for, and mark my words I _will_ defeat you!"

The communicator had shut off Ron looked at Kim with love in his soul.

"Kim... if this is our final battle I just want you to know, that I'm so glad to fight it with you."

"Ron, what's with the Drama?"

"I have a bad feeling about the outcome of this fight."

"Oh, Ron."

Kim hugged him as they felt like that this may be their last hug together.

Shego and Drakken were at the top floor waiting for Kim and Ron, Drakken was inside a room with a powerful energy blaster. as Shego was waiting in the circled room that could be the battlefield.

"What does that thing do?" Shego asked.

"This blaster is for Kim Possible and her sidekick Stoppable. I'll try many methods to get them in the energy blast's line of fire. after this Kim Possible and Company, will be no more!"

Drakken was laughing as Shego was waiting for them to arrive.

Kim and Ron were close to the top floor, when they got there, they got out.

_It starts with..._

Shego charged at Kim and the battle begun.

__

_One thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

As they matched blows and kicks, Drakken was waiting for the energy blaster to charge up, Ron was watching from the sidelines this time when the blaster was charged up, Drakken aimed it at Ron.

"Good-Bye Ron Stoppable!"

The energy blast was coming at Ron.

_All I Know_

"Ron! Look Out!" Kim yelled.

_Time is a valueble thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

Ron saw the energy blast and dodged it, Kim and Shego were still battling, as Drakken waited for another energy blast Ron was being extra alert.

_Drakken is serious this is going to turn out bad._

_watch it count down to the end of the day_

_the clock ticks life away_

The machine was ready again and Shego got a good blow on Kim sending her to the middle of the floor.

"Kim!"

"Drakken now!"

The energy blast came out and Ron ran to save Kim, Kim got up but she was dizzy and didn't know that she was dead middle in the line of fire.

_It's so unreal didn't look out below_

_watch the time go right out the window_

The blast got close and Ron dived to push Kim out of the way. When they hit the wall Drakken was thinking...

_Did I... do it? Have I broke down Kim Possible?!_

He looked at the couple thinking that Ron was now dead, as Kim got conscious again she saw Ron on her belly with his eyes closed.

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

_I wasted it all just to watch you go_

"Ron?"

_I kept everything inside _

Ron didn't answer, so she shook him.

_and even though I tried it all fell apart_

"Wake up, Ron. Please." Kim whispered but Ron still didn't answer, she lied him on his back on the floor. Drakken was laughing now thinking that Kim's Sidekick/Boyfriend was dead and Kim's spirit, was crushed.

_What it meant to me will eventually_

_be a memory of a time_

"Ron!!!!!!"

_When I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

Kim layed there sobbing over her boyfriend's body. Shego smiled at her while she cried, she was actually proud of Drakken that he crushed her spirit, but Ron suddenly groaned.

"Ron!"

"Yes K.P.?"

"You're Alive!"

Kim kissed Ron, as while they were kissing Drakken was even angrier than before.

"Drat! Drat! Drat!"

_One thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in me mind I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how I tried so hard_

Drakken was pounding on the console not knowing what he was hitting he hit the self-destruct button the place was going to self-destruct in 15 minutes, he also hit the fire button for the energy blaster not knowing that the blaster was ready to fire again. The energy blast was aimed at the elevator and Shego was in the line of fire, Shego looked at the blast but was too late to dodge the blast made a direct hit at Shego.

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you've fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so (far)_

Drakken snapped out of his angry dancing funk, and Kim and Ron stopped kissing, Shego layed motionless on the floor, Drakken got out of the room and rushed to Shego's side. Shego winced a bit and told Drakken she loved him she only had a bit of time to tell him before she died, as Drakken cried over Shego's body he thought about all the times he and Shego went through.

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me In the end_

Kim and Ron stood over Drakken.

"You did it Kimberly Ann, I'll admit defeat. You beat me. It's been a pleasure fighting against you Kim."

"Drakken..."

_You kept everything inside_

_And even though I tried it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually_

_be a memory of a time_

"Go Kim and Ron! You Got 2 minutes to escape! I opened up an escape route out of this place!"

Kim felt a bit sorry for Shego and Drakken as the place was shaking they ran to the entrance until Kim looked back at Drakken.

_I'm Sorry Drakken._

As they left, there was only 20 seconds left and Drakken hugged Shego close.

_When I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I'm so sorry Shego. It was my fault that you died. in payment of this debt, I'll die with you._

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

Time was up and the place was blowing up Kim and Ron was close to the exit and the inferno blast was catching up to them. They free-fell down to the water as the whole place explode.

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

When they resurfaced Kim held Ron close and cried over his shoulder, Ron held her close and looked at the place from ground zero.

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

Kim looked at Ron with tears in her eyes.

"You saved my life, but I thought you was dead, Ron!"

"I thought so as well but I was too quick to get us out of that blast when I hit that wall, I was unconscious."

All of a sudden Kim slapped him.

"Don't ever scare me again, Ronald Alan Stoppable!"

"I'm so sorry Kim."

As they kissed each other They both know that they will miss their favorite archenemies... Dr. Drakken and Shego.


End file.
